


The Reminder

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the GW500 prompt glasses and the 444 prompt option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reminder

"Relena!" Quatre called as he hurried down the halls of the Senate after the Vice Foreign Minister. Catching up to walk beside her he smiled. "I'm glad I was able to catch up with you. It saves me a trip on my way home tonight." From the inside breast pocket of his suit coat he pulled out a small package wrapped carefully in several handkerchiefs and offered it to her. "Wufei left his glasses at the house last night when he and Trowa were playing chess."

"Oh, thank you." She took the glasses and placed them in one of the pouches in her briefcase, zipping it up when they were safely stowed. "He was looking for them last night."

"So he does need them." Quatre laughed and shook his head. "I've often wondered since I don't think I've ever actually seen him use them in the time I've known him."

Relena laughed and shook her head. "He only needs them for reading, and more so for small print, or when his eyes are tired. He uses them as a prop more than anything."

Quatre frowned and raised an eyebrow, letting his expression ask the question for him.

"When he wants to be intimidating he lets them slide a down his nose a little so he can look over the top of the frame, and when he wants to appear to be a timid scholar, he wears them tight on his face."

"It would take a hell of a lot more than a pair of glasses to make me believe that Chang Wufei is a timid scholar." Quatre couldn't help the snort that slipped out at the thought.

"That's probably why you've never seen him wear them. He knows you'll see past the prop, making it useless."

Quatre nodded, considering, "I always wondered why he still had them. There are so many options for corrective surgery that the idea of wearing glasses seems so strange. I'm sure Preventer's health plan would cover something."

Relena shook her head, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "He uses them because they are there to be used. That's not why he hasn't had his vision corrected."  
"Then, why not?"

"He was sent to Earth to protect the colonies and avenge the death of those he loved. The glasses are a reminder that he has accomplished those tasks and can now allow himself to an imperfect, flawed human just like the rest of us."

Quatre nodded sadly, understanding from first hand experience the pressures of being the heir to a powerful family. He leaned in and kissed Relena's cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face to do so. "You truly have tamed the dragon, Relena."

She snorted, and then laughed, "No one will ever tame him, but then that suits me just fine."


End file.
